1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque converter and a system using a torque converter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a torque converter that is capable of multiplying a given torque input based upon compression and decompression of permanent magnetic fields. In addition, the present invention relates to a system that uses a torque converter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, torque converters make use of mechanical coupling between a generator disk and a flywheel to transmit torque from the flywheel to the generator disk. However, due to frictional forces between the generator disk and the flywheel, some energy provided to the generator disk is converted into frictional energy, i.e., heat, thereby reducing the efficiency of the torque converter. In addition, the frictional forces cause significant mechanical wear on all moving parts of the torque converter.